


Glad You Came

by blackbirdpuzzlepiece



Series: Bad Boy Baby Daddy [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Sebastian has been hurt many times. Can love find him even after he's given up on it?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sebastian walked back into his apartment with a heavy sigh. He was really happy Nick and Jeff had let Luna and Love stay with them while he unpacked. For the last three weeks he had been living with Nick Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine at Nick and Jeff's house. He walked into the girl's room, and started unpacking their clothes. He was just moving on to a new box when his phone rang. He answered it.  
“Hello?”, he said tentatively.  
“Hey, Is this Sebastian?”, the voice on the other end of the line said.  
“Yes. This is Sebastian.”, Sebastian's brow furrowed as he tried to remember where he'd heard the voice before.  
“This is Liam. Liam Potter.”, Sebastian remembered this was the guy who saved him from Harry, his crazy ex-boyfriend. Then told him he was in love with him.  
He swallowed visibly. “What can I do for you, Liam?”, he said trying to keep his voice composed.  
“Well, I was wondering if wanted to go get something to eat sometime?”, Sebastian started to panic. Could he really trust any guy again after Harry? Liam must have sensed Sebastian's panic because he said, “We could go as friends if you want. It doesn't have to be a date.”, A bit of Sebastian's panic started to leave. “Let me think about it.”, he said, and then hung up the phone with out waiting for a reply. Could he really do this? Could he trust somebody else in his life? In his girls lives? In this new baby's life? He put his hand on his stomach. Sebastian debated with himself while he unpacked the rest of the girl's clothes and his clothes. As he was leaving the apartment he decided to talk to Blaine. He would know what to do.  
Sebastian walked into the room. “What's up Bas? I thought you were supposed to be packing to leave?”  
Sebastian started pacing nervously back and forth.  
“You know Liam, the guy that I talked about?”  
“The guy who saved you from Harry and then told you that he loved you?”, asked Blaine.  
“Yeah. Well, he called me today and asked if we could go to dinner or something. He even said it could be just as friends.”, Sebastian looked at Blaine.  
“I don't know what to do, Blaine. What if Noah and Harry broke me and I can never love anyone again? I don't want to lead him on.”, he said tears forming in his eyes.  
“I don't know what to do Blaine.”, he said sitting on the bed next to Blaine.  
“Why don't you go to dinner Bas? You can tell him it's just as friends. Then you aren't leading him on, but your getting to now him. Sebastian nodded, and stood up.   
“Alright. Thanks Blaine.”, he said.  
“Anytime, Bas, anytime.”, said Blaine smiling as he layed back down. Sebastian closed the door behind him. First he called Liam, and asked if they could have dinner as friends. Then he talked to Nick and Jeff to see if they could watch the girls tomorrow. After that he and the girls left to go home.

He tucked Luna in, and kissed her forehead. “Good night Luna.”, he said turning towards the door.   
“Daddy.”, Luna said.  
“Yes, baby doll?”, he asked turning back towards his daughter.  
“Will we ever have to daddies, like Blair has Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff, or like Lizzie has Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt?”  
Sebastian looked at her with tears in his eyes. “I don't know, baby girl.”, he said softly, “But I hope so. I hope so.” He kissed her forehead on last time, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian was really nervous as he entered the restaurant. His whole life he had been used. His father had used him as a political chess piece. When Sebastian came out his father had enrolled him in Dalton, and told him not to come home, unless he had a change in lifestyle. Sebastian still got an allowance, but other than that his parents paid no attention to him. Then he had been used by Blaine's brother Noah. He had thought that maybe he could make Noah gay. He had been young and nave. He let himself be talked into things, he knew deep down were wrong. When he had told Noah about the girls, he had told him to get lost. That he had just been a piece in the game to get back into his parent's good graces. Then he'd been used by Harry. Harry had just wanted him, for a good lay, and his hot body. When he found out that Sebastian would be losing that, and already had kids. He left.

Sebastian approached the table where Liam was. When Liam saw him his eyes brightened, and he stood up and pulled out Sebastian's seat for him.  
“I wasn't sure if you'd come or not.”, Liam said happily.  
“I wasn't sure either.”, said Sebastian softly. He wasn't used to being this shy. Usually he was cocky and over confident. This was uncharted territory for him.   
“So tell me about yourself.”, Liam said smiling, as the waiter approached to take their order.

The rest of the evening went very well for Sebastian. He was surprised by not only how much he had in common with Liam, but by how comfortable he felt with him. When he arrived home he had a genuine smile on his face for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About a month later Sebastian and Liam were still going out as friends. Sebastian was now four months pregnant. He wanted to tell the girls before he started to show, but he couldn't decided how. Finally he decided that just telling them would probably be best. So the next day Sebastian set Luna and Love down.  
“Alright girls I need to talk to you.”, he said looking at them both seriously.  
“Yes daddy?”, Luna asked. She was the more talkative of the two.  
“Well, you might have noticed that my tummy is getting a bit bigger.”, Sebastian began.  
Love nodded and Luna said, “I noticed daddy.”  
“Well, that's because theirs a baby growing in daddy's tummy.”  
“Why is the baby in your tummy, daddy?”, Luna asked.  
“Well, the baby can't live out here with you and me yet sweetheart. The baby has to wait in daddy's tummy until it's big enough to come out, and meet you. Then daddy will go to the hospital and have the baby, while you and Love stay with, Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick, or Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt.” Luna nodded. Love looked at Sebastian's stomach curiously.  
“Can I talk to the baby, Daddy?”, asked Love, breaking her silence.  
“Of course you can, sweetheart.”, he said, “I'm afraid they can't answer back yet.”  
Love looked at him sagely, “I can hear the baby in my heart.”, she said putting a hand on her heart. Sebastian smiled at his little girl.  
“Of course you can, sweet pea.”, Love bent down to Sebastian's stomach.   
“Hello baby. How are you today?”, she asked. Then she turned her head as if listening for an answer. “I'm your big sister. My name's Love.”, she listened again, “Yes I think it's a nice name too. I love you, baby.”, she kissed Sebastian's stomach. Then she stood up. “I love you too, Daddy.”, she stood on tiptoes and kissed him.  
“Love you too, Angel.”, Sebastian said smiling. He turned to Luna, “Did you want a turn, sweetheart?”  
Luna shook her head yes, hesitantly. 

After a few more minutes of talking to the baby, it was time for the girls to go to bed. Sebastian tucked them in, and read them a story. As he was leaving Luna sat up in bed.  
“Daddy.”, she called softly. Sebastian turned.   
“Yes sweetie?”, Luna beckoned for him to come here. Sebastian sighed, and walked over to her, and knelt next to the bed.   
“Yes sweetheart?”, he asked again.  
“When the baby comes will you still love me and Love?”, she asked, her little eyes glowed with worry and fear in the glow of the nightlight.  
Sebastian smiled, and took her tiny hands in his, “Of course I will, sweetheart. You and Love are my little princesses. No new baby will change, that. I'll always love you. Having a new baby won't mean I take love away from you two. It just means that I get more love, and that sounds like a pretty good deal to me. Doesn't it?”  
She smiled at him, “It does.” He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.   
“Good night, Princess.”, he said as she layed down, and snuggled back under the blankets.  
“Good night, Daddy.”, she said with a yawn. Sebastian left the girls room and went to his own. He got ready for bed, and changed into his pajamas. Just as he was getting into bed his phone went off. He opened up the text. It read; 

Good night- Liam


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple days later Sebastian decided to go have lunch with Liam. They went to a little restaurant down the street from work.   
“So why are you so low down on the firm?”, Sebastian asked him when they started talking about work. “Don't your parents own the company?”  
Liam laughed, “They don't exactly approve of my life choices.”  
“Oh.”, Sebastian said.  
“But I have a sister. Who I'm really close to.”, said Liam. Just as Sebastian lifted his fork to his mouth the baby kicked. He gasped, and dropped his fork. Liam looked at him questioningly.  
“You okay?”, he asked concerned.  
“Yeah.”, Sebastian said shaking his head. “I just felt the baby kick.”  
Liam's eyes lit up. “Can I feel?” Sebastian thought about for a minute.   
“Okay.”, he said hesitantly. Liam put his hands on Sebastian's stomach. The baby kicked again. Liam smiled, and removed his hand.  
“That is so cool, Sebastian.”, he said looking at him with love. Sebastian noticed the look, before Liam could school it, and they leaned in for a tentative kiss. As soon as they broke apart Sebastian panicked.   
What had he done?! He looked around in a panic.   
“I have to go.”, he said, as he stood up, and fled the restaurant.  
“Sebastian!”, Liam called standing up. He threw some bills on the table, and ran after the man. “Sebastian!” He called again, chasing after him. Sebastian kept running, until he reached the park. Liam caught up to him. He paused to catch his breath.  
“Why did you run away?”, he puffed.  
Sebastian turned to him crying.  
“It was so easy.”, he said crying. He sat down in the grass and Liam sat next to him.  
“What was so east?”, Liam asked curiously.  
“Kissing you.”, he said. “It shouldn't have been so easy.” He started crying again, “I can't love you, not yet. I'm not sure I ever can. I have nothing to give you.”  
“You have everything to give me! You have a beautiful heart, and spirit. You are the strongest man I have ever met.”, Liam said passionately. “I don't need your love to love you. I already love you. If you don't ever want to kiss me again tell me and I'll never do it again. That's how much I love you.”  
“I want you too.... That's what scares me.”, said Sebastian quietly.  
“You want me to what?”, asked Liam with baited breath.  
“I want you to kiss me again, but I don't think I can take another heart-break.”, he said, wrapping his arms around his torso self consciously.   
“I will never ever hurt you.”, said Liam looking seriously into Sebastian's eyes. “Just say you'll go out with me.”  
Sebastian cracked a smile. “Yes.”  
Liam smiled back. “Good.” He gave Sebastian a quick kiss before standing up, and offering his hand to Sebastian.   
“Now I'm afraid, we must be getting back to the office.” Sebastian took his hand.   
“Let's go.”  
They started walking back, both boys smiling happily at the thought of their hands still linked together between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sebastian decided to try and talk to his parents one more time about giving him some money. He had asked several times since he had the girls, but his parents hadn't been overly helpful. He knocked on the door, and was ushered in to his father's study by the butler, Cedric. His parents, Al bus and Minerva were as stodgy, and pompous as their names seemed. Sebastian had somehow managed not to have it rub off on him. His mom had always been slightly less stuck up then his father, but both liked to think themselves better than others, especially him. His father looked at him coldly from behind his spectacles.  
“If your here to ask for more money boy you can just forget it.”, said his father.  
“I need the money father. I'm supporting myself, and three other people!”, Sebastian said.  
“Three, now is it!”, his father said appaled, “Gone and gotten yourself knocked up again, you faggy freak?” Sebastian winced at the words, his thoughts going to Harry. He reminded himself that Harry was in jail, and couldn't touch him our the children. Any of them.  
“Please, Father.”, he pleaded, “If you have one ounce of love for me. Just give me what I asked for last time, and I'll go.”  
His father eyed him coldly. “I don't love you. I never have. You aren't my son.”  
“Albus!”, his mother said form where she was standing. Her face looked pained, and scared.  
“No, Minerva I won't put up with this anymore.” Sebastian looked at his parents worriedly. His father turned to him coldly.  
“Your mother was pregnant when we got married. The man she was in love with decided he was a queer.” His father...Albus' lip curled in disgust, “Just like you.”  
“So where is he then, my father?”, he asked.  
“Last I heard he was living in California.”, his mother said softly.  
Sebastian turned towards the door. As he left Albus called, “Don't come back, boy. Ever.”

Sebastian tried to wrap his mind around what he had learned. His father, his real father was gay. He was living in California. He wondered if he had any siblings? What would life have been like if he had known his real father? When he got home he was surprised to see an email from his mother. It said; “Dear Sebastian,

Your father's name was Ronald. We met when we were sixteen. He decided he was gay a couple weeks after we had sex. It was a mutual parting. I knew he wasn't the one for me. We stayed friends. Then I found out about you. I told him. He knew about you, and every major life event that's ever happened to you I wrote to him about. He knows all about you Sebastian. He is married to Edward Fitzgerald. They have two kids. You got that gene from your father. His kids are named Holly and Troy. Enclosed in this email is your father's number, and know that no matter what, baby boy. I love you. -Mom”

Sebastian sat back in his chair. What was he supposed to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian went through the next few days on auto pilot. He was having a great debate with himself on what to do. He wanted to meet his real father, but what if his father didn't want to meet him? Or what if his half family hated him? Or what if they hated the girls? Plus there was the big question. If he did decided to go How would he get the money to go there? 

The next day he was sitting in his cubicle looking at flights. He was so busy thinking he didn't hear Liam come up behind him. Liam wrapped his arms around Sebastian, making him jump.  
“While somebody's not on planet earth this morning?”, Liam said teasingly. Sebastian smiled, and turned around to face his boyfriend.  
“How are you this morning, Liam?”, he asked, distractedly. His mind still trying to make numbers in his head work.  
“What's going on, Honey?”, Liam asked, ignoring the question. “Your awfully distracted today. What's wrong.”  
“I found out that the man who raised me isn't my father.”, He went on to tell Liam the whole story. “And so now I'm trying to figure out how I can afford to take myself, and the girls to California.”  
“Well, I have some business that I'm conducting for my parents in L.A next week. Why don't you and the girls come along with me in our private jet?”, Liam asked.  
Sebastian stared at his boyfriend in shock. “You'd really do that for us?”, he asked quietly.  
“Of course I would.”, Liam said, gazing at Sebastian lovingly. “I would do anything for you. All of you.” Sebastian didn't really believe that, but it was a nice thought while it lasted so he said, “Thank-you.”

Liam hadn't met the girls yet, and both men decided that a jet probably wasn't the best place for a first meeting, so Sebastian had invited Liam over for dinner. He was really nervous about everything. The last boyfriend he'd tried to introduce the girls to had hit him, and tried to hit the girls. He had told the girls that Liam wasn't like Harry, but Sebastian couldn't help, but worry. 

At precisely seven o' clock, the doorbellrang. Sebastian went to get the door as Luna and Love came running out of their room. Despite what had happened with Harry they were both very excited to meet Liam. Sebastian opened the door. Liam was standing there holding a boquet of red roses, and a bag on his arm.  
“These are for you.”, he said holding out the flowers.  
“Thank-you.”, Sebastian said as he stepped out of the way. Luna and Love looked at Liam curiously. Liam turned to them smiling. “You must be Luna and Love.”  
They nodded.  
“I'm Luna.”, Luna said, “This is my sister Love. She doesn't like to talk much. I love talking though. Do you like talking?”  
Liam chuckled, “I think talking is nice. So I got you girls a couple of things.” He said taking the bag off his arm.  
“You didn't have to!”, Sebastian said.  
“I know.”, Liam said smiling at his boyfriend. “But I wanted to.” He turned back to the girls. “So I heard from your Uncle Blaine that you like Disney Princesses. Well,” he pulled out four wrapped boxes. “These two are for Luna, and these two are for Love.” They opened the gifts. Each one contained three Disney movies. Luna got The Little Mermaid, Aladin, Snow White and the Seven Drawfs, Cinderella, Cinderella II, and Cinderella III. Love got, Enchanted, Tangled, Frozen, Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid II, and Sleeping Beauty.  
“Girls what do you say?”, Sebastian said.  
“Thank-you, Mr. Liam”, the girls said together.  
Liam smiled at them, “Your Welcome.”

The rest of the evening went very well. Both the girls seemed to love Liam, and even Love, who hardly even spoke to Sebastian, was chatting a mile a minute with Liam. Sebastian smiled at the animated look on his little girls face. She had always been quiet, and as much as it hurt that it wasn't him to draw her out of her shell; he was glad that someone could.

After dinner they decided to watch a movie. The girls both wanted to watch Hercules. Sebastian had told them he needed to finish the dishes, but to go ahead and start it. When he finished he went to go check on Liam, and the girls. He smiled at what he found. Liam had lain down on the couch long ways. Then Luna and Love had layed on top of him, and all three were now asleep. Sebastian smiled at them, his heart swelling with affection for the man in front of him, and love for his two little girls. He shut of the t.v, and went to bed. The last line of the movie playing in his head.

“At least out loud. I won't say I'm in love.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the private jet touched down in Los Angeles, Sebastian felt his nerves starting to set in. Liam seemed to sense this and grabbed his hand.   
“It'll be fine.”, he said. Sebastian smiled at him in thanks. 

They got a limo to the hotel room. Liam had gotten an adjoining suite. One bedroom had a queen size bed, and the other had to full size beds. He figured the girls could share one of the full beds, and Sebastian could take the other.

After they were setteled in the hotel room, Sebastian took out his phone to call his father. Liam had taken the girls out for ice cream. After a few rings someone picked up.  
“Hello?”, said a voice on the other end.  
“Hello, Is Ronald there?”, Sebastian, asked ignoring the way his heart pounded.  
“This is Ron.”,said the voice on the other end.  
“I'm not sure how much you know about me.”, Sebastian said, “My name is Sebastian Smythe, and I'm your son.”  
“Sebastian!”, Ron said incredously. “I never thought I'd get to talk to you.”  
“I want to talk too.”, Sebastian said softly. “I want to meet you.”  
“Are you near Los Angeles?”, Ron asked.  
“I live in New York, but my boyfriend had some business to attend to out in L.A so we came too.”  
“Who's we?”, asked Ron.  
“I have two little girls, twins, and one on the way.”, Sebastian said.  
“Well, Congratulations!”, Ron said happily. “Why don't all of you come to my house tonight? Holly and Troy will be here too. I'm sure thay'd love to meet you.”  
“They know about me?”, Sebastian asked.  
“Of course they do.”, Ron said his smile evident in his voice. “Holly has wanted to meet you since she was thirteen, and could really understand that she had an older brother.”  
“How old are they?”, Sebastian asked.  
“Holly is twenty, and Troy is eighteen.”, said Ron. “So will tonight work?”  
“Tonight.”, Sebastian said smiling, as Liam and the girls came back.  
“See you then..... son”, Ron said.  
“Good-bye........Dad.”, Sebastian said, happy tears forming in his eyes. Things were starting to look up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Sebastian, Liam and the girls arrived at the house; Sebastian was very nervous. As they walked up the path to the front door, they were assaulted by a blonde blur. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian squealing. Sebastian looked at Liam shocked. Liam just smiled at his boyfriend. After the blonde let him go she held him at arms length and just looked at him.  
“Your exactly like I pictured you.”, she said bouncing up, and down clapping. Sebastian looked at her as if she had two heads. This must be Holly.  
“Well, come on.”, she said grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards the open door. “Dads' so excited to meet you. It's all he could talk about.” Liam and the girls followed slightly behind.  
“Who are you?”, Luna asked, curiously. For the first time Holly seemed to register that there were other people too. She gasped.   
“You have kids! Dad didn't say that!”, she turned to Luna, “I'm your Aunt Holly.”  
“I've never had an Aunt before.”, said Luna, “Only uncles.”  
“Uncles?”, Holly asked.  
“Yep. Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt, and Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff. Daddy went to highschool with all of them, and Uncle Blaine is my other daddy's brother. I've never met my other daddy. He was mean, and had to go away.”, Luna said.  
“I see.”, Holly said. She gave Sebastian a questioning look, but didn't press for anything.  
Sebastian ignored the look, and followed Holly into the house. 

The house was very nice, and neat. Exactly how Sebastian would have pictured his apartment looking if he didn't have the girls.  
“Dad! Sebastian's hear!”, Holly called. There was the sound of moving around in the kitchen, and then Sebastian finally got to see his father. It was plain to see that Sebastian was the spitting image of his father. They both were tall and broad shouldered. They had big, sparkling white smiles, and brunette hair. It seemes that the only thing that Sebastian had gotten from his mother were his green eyes. His father had brown eyes. The only other difference was his father now had a cane to walk with.  
“It's so great to finally meet you son.”, Ronald said smiling at him  
“You too.”, Sebastian said.  
“Follow me. The table's already set. I just have to tell Edward and Troy the food is ready.”  
As they walked towards the dining room Holly leaned over and asked, “So how far along are you?”  
Sebastian was surprised by the question. He had expected them to ignore him, or to hate him. Not to already know everything about him, and try to obviously include him in everything.  
“I'm eight months along.”, he said.  
“Wow! So that little one should be here soon.”, she said smiling, “Is Mr. Sexy back there the father?”  
“No. Liam and I got together after I was pregnant.”, he said shortly.  
Holly nodded sensing that he didn't want to talk about it.  
“Well, you'll have to call me when have....her? Him?”  
Sebastian smiled, “Him.”  
“Have you got a name?”  
“Cyrus... Cyrus James.”   
“That's lovely.”, Holly said. Sebastian saw Troy and Edward and tensed. What if his step-father didn't like him? What if his half-brother didn't?  
Holly, seeming to sense his distress, squeezed his arm comfortingly.  
When Troy saw him. He smiled and bounced like a puppy.   
“It's so great to meet you.”, he said shaking Sebastian's hand. “Dad's told me and Holly everything about you.”  
“Nice to meet you too.”, said Sebastian, flexing his hand to make sure it wasn't broken after Troy's death grip.   
“Nice to meet you, son.”, Edward said, pulling Sebastian into an awkward hug.  
“Nice to meet you to, sir.”, Sebastian said awkwardly, after he had been realeased from the hug.  
“None of this sir, nonsense. It's Papa, or if that makes you uncomfortable, it's Edward.”, he said clapping him on the back.  
“Gentle, Edward!”, Ron said glaring at his husband. “He is carrying precious cargo.”  
“Ah, yes the grand-children!”, Edward said turning to Luna and Love.   
“Hello, you can call me whatever your father tells you to call me.”, Edward said waving at the girls, who were hiding behind Liam's legs.  
“And you must be the boyfriend.”, Edward said holding out his hand.  
“Yes.”, Liam said shaking the proffered hand.

The rest of the evening went very well. Except for the point where Holly had mentioned the baby, and Troy had said, “Woah, dude your pregnant? I thought only girls could do that.”  
Ronald had given his son a funny look and said, “I had you, son.” Troy had blinked a couple times, and then said, “Oh yeah.”

By the time it was time for dessert Sebastian was ready to leave. Ever since he'd gotten here he'd been having back pains. He shifted uncomfortablely in his seat. Just then there was a pop, and Sebastian's legs got very wet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nine hours later Cyrus James Smythe was welcomed into the world. The nurse brought him back to Sebastian as soon as he was checked up and cleared. Just as the nurse was about to leave the room Sebastian called out to her, “Nurse!”  
She turned, “Yes, sir?”  
“Can you send my daughters and boyfriend back here?”  
She smiled at him, “Of course, sir.”

A couple minutes later, Luna, Love and Lima arrived in the room.  
“Daddy!”, Luna said running to Sebastian, and hugging him tightly.  
“Be careful, sweet pea. Daddy's a bit sore right now.”, Liam said. Sebastian was shocked at how right it sounded for Liam to call her sweet pea.

A half-hour later everybody had to leave. Liam promised he would look after the girls, and then they left Sebastian and Cyrus to rest. It was only about seven in the evening. Liam turned to the girls.  
“So ladies.”, he said rubbing his hands together, “How about we go buy some things for your new little brother?”  
Love's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. Luna jumped and down, and said “Yes!” repeatedly.   
“Alright then let's get going.”, said Liam. He called a limo to come pick them up. He held out a hand to Love to help her in.  
“Your, Highness.”, He said smiling. Love giggled. Then he helped Luna in behind her, and slid in himself.

They didn't arrive back at the hotel room, until nearly ten. Liam knew that Sebastian probably didn't allow the girls to be up this late normally, but this was a special day. Everyone was hungry by the time they got back, so they had some icecream, and watched the Little Mermaid. Liam was kind of hoping that the girls would fall asleep, however the sugar in the icecream started to kick in. So after the Little Mermaid 2 was over they were finally sub-dued enough to go to bed.   
“Will you talk us in?”, Luna asked.  
“Sure I will.”, Liam said standing up to follow the girls. He tucked them in the bed.   
“Can you hand me Scarfy?”, said Luna, pointing to a rainbow colored scarf on the back of the recliner.(a/n: a very potter musical anyone? :))  
“Where did you get this?”, Liam asked as he handed her the scarf.  
“Uncle Blaine gave it to me on my birthday.”, Luna said.  
“I see.”, Liam said. He stood up. “Good night girls.”  
“Good night.”, they said.  
“Mr. Liam!”, Love called.  
Liam turned, “Yes, Love?”  
“Do you love me?”, she asked.  
“Yes I do.”, he said smiling.  
“Do you love Luna and Cyrus?”, she asked.  
“Yes I do.”, he said.  
“Do you love daddy?”, she said seriously.  
“I definitely love your daddy.”, he said.  
She nodded, “Daddy loves you too.”  
“That's good to know.”, said Liam smiling. He turned to leave once more.  
“Mr. Liam.”, Love called again  
“Yes, Love?”, he asked.  
“Will you and daddy get married, and live happily ever after with us?”  
“I hope so.”, Liam said.  
“Mr. Liam, “, Love said yawning, and snuggling down in the bed, “I can't wait to call you Papa.”  
Liam smiled, and whispered quietly, “Me either.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week later Sebastian and Cyrus were ready to go home. They couldn't fly because of Cyrus, so Liam had ordered a car. Sebastian, of course, had told Liam to take the plane, but Liam insisted on staying with them.

Sebastian opened the door to his apartment, intent on getting in and unpacking. He flicked on the light.  
“Surprise!”  
Sebastian gasped, standing there in his apartment were all the Warblers. Wes, David, Trent, Thad, and all the rest of the guys. As well as Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff. Of course everybody brought their kids too, so the girls didn't feel left out. Immediately all the children ran off to Luna and Love's room. Sebastian set Cyrus, in his car seat, down and turned to everybody.   
“What are you guys doing here?”  
“We're all here for your surprise baby shower.”, Blaine said smiling. He was holding Akshay, and Kurt was holding Kendrick.   
“When we were planning we just happened upon some Warblers.”, said Kurt, smiling.  
“This is for me?”, Sebastian asked tears welling in his eyes.  
“Oh, Bas don't cry!”, Nick said coming, and hugging Sebastian, which lead to a lovely Warbler hug pile. Liam smiled. He was glad he had asked, Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine to plan this while they were gone. It would be good for Sebastian.

As the night wore down, the Warblers slowly left until it was just, Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine. Well, of course, Liam was there too. They were talking about having a playdate at the park soon. Kurt yawned, and Jeff soon did the same. Blaine stood up.  
“Well, we should get going.”, said Blaine.   
“We should too.”, said Nick standing up. Sebastian stood too.  
“It was great to see you guys.”, he said hugging each of them. The four men gathered their children, and were leaving when Sebastian stopped Blaine.  
“So who's master plan was this?”, he asked.  
“Ask your girls.”, Blaine said smirking, “They'll tell you.”  
“Okay?”, Sebastian said.  
“And call me, when your ready to talk.”, Blaine said patting Sebastian's shoulder.

Liam came out of the girls room.  
“I should be leaving too, darling.”, he said heading towards the door.  
“Alright.”, said Sebastian sadly. Liam gave him a quick peck on the mouth, and walked out the door. Cyrus was sleeping so Sebastian headed towards the girls' room to tuck them in. After they were both in bed Sebastian turned to Luna, “So are you going to tell me who's idea it was to throw this party?”  
Luna shook her head giggiling.  
“Can I have a hint?”, Sebastian asked.  
“It's somebody you love.”, said Love from her bed.  
“Somebody I love?”, Sebastian said thinking.  
“Was it grandpa Ron?”, he asked.  
“No.”, Luna said giggiling  
“Was it Aunt Holly?”, he asked.  
“Nope.”, Love said.  
“Grandma Smythe?”, he asked.  
“No.”,said Luna.  
“Who then?”, Sebastian asked genuinely confused.  
“Papa, Liam!”, said Love, in a “duh” voice.  
Sebastian turned to his daughter in shock.   
“When did you start calling him Papa?”, he asked.  
“While you were gone with Cyrus.”, said Luna.  
“He said we didn't have to, but we wanted to.”, said Love.  
“I see.”, Sebastian said slowly. He kissed the girls goodnight, and walked out of the room. He walked to his room in a daze, and dialed Blaine's number.  
“Hello?”, Blaine said, knowing full well why Sebastian was calling.  
“Blaine, I'm in love with Liam.”, Sebastian said in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A couple days all the boys, and the kids met at the park. Sebastian and Blaine left the kids with the other men, and took a walk with just Cyrus.   
“I don't what to do.”, Sebastian said.  
“About what?”, Blaine said wanting to hear his friend say he was in love once more.  
“About being in love with Liam.”, said Sebastian.  
“Well, what do want to do about?”, Blaine.  
“I want to tell him, but I'm scared.”, said Sebastian admitted.  
“Courage.”, Blaine said smiling, “He loves you too. I promise this time, Bas, you won't get burned. But the only one way you can find that out for yourself is to do it.”  
Sebastian sighed, “I suppose so.”  
Blaine smiled, and hugged the taller man. “You'll be fine, Bas.” Sebastian smiled weakly at him.

That night Sebastian paced the living room nervously. After the kids were done at the park Blaine had offered to let the girls stay with him and Kurt for the night. The girls had jumped at the chance to play with Sadie and Elizabeth, and Sebastian just couldn't tell them no. When he got home he had called Liam, and invited him over for dinner. Then he had fed and changed Cyrus, who was currently sleeping. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sebastian smoothed his shirt, and checked his hair in the mirror by the front door. Then opened the door. Liam stood there, a single rose in his hand. Sebastian took the rose blushing slightly.  
“Hello, love.”, Liam said kissing Sebastian lightly on the cheek as he walked into the apartment. Sebastian closed the door behind him, and headed towards the kitchen.  
“I made spaghetti.”, he said nervously, “I hope that's okay.”  
Liam smiled, “Whatever you make is delicious.”  
Sebastian giggled, “Thank-you.”

After they finished, Sebastian took a deep breath, “Liam, there's something I want to tell you.”  
“Yes?”, Liam asked, a bit nervous.  
“Liam,” Sebastian said getting choked up, already. “You are the most amazing man I have ever met. You love me, and you love my kids even though they aren't yours. And I love you too.”  
Liam's jaw dropped, “You what?”, he asked breathlessly.  
“I love you.”, Sebastian said smiling. Liam stood up, and cupped Sebastian's face in his hands. He kissed him passionately. They moved to the couch, staying attached at the lips as much as possible. They continued to kiss, until Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.  
“Bedroom.”, he breathed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some of your guys' thoughts on the story. Love you all <3 ~Blackbird

Chapter 12

A couple months later, and Sebastian and Liam's relationship was still going strong. The sexual part was quite great, but they enjoyed just being together too. They also enjoyed hanging out with their family.

Then day Cyrus turned four moths old Sebastian called Blaine.  
“Hello?”, Blaine said curiously. Why would Sebastian be calling him?  
“Blaine, I need your help.”, Sebastian said in a panic, “Can you come over.”  
“Sure.”, Blaine said frowning into the phone, “What's wrong, Bas?”  
“I'll tell you when you get here.”, Sebastian said hastily then hung up the phone. Blaine frowned at his phone. What was wrong with Sebastian? 

He arrived at Sebastian's apartment ten minutes later. He had left Sadie and Elizabeth with Nick and Jeff, so he only had Akshay and Kendrick. He knocked, and Sebastian answered the door. He looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep, but he had told Blaine on the phone last week that Cyrus had started to sleep through the night?  
“What's wrong, Bas?”, he asked worriedly.  
Sebastian looked at him tiredly for a minute, then broke down in tears.  
“Oh, Blaine the worst thing has happened.”, he said sobbing into his hands.  
“What? What's happened?”, asked Blaine worriedly.  
“I'm pregnant.”, said Sebastian.  
“Your going to have a baby?”, Blaine asked shocked. This was the last thing he had expected to hear coming from his friend. “It's Liam's right?”, he asked slowly, not wanting to upset the man.  
“Yes!”, said Sebastian, like that made it worse.  
“What's the problem then?”, asked Blaine, confused.  
“Now he's going to leave me.”, Sebastian said, “They always leave me.”  
Blaine hugged Sebastian. “Oh, Bas, he's not going to leave you. He loves you. Harry was a bastard, and my brother is a giant asshole. Liam's worth more then a thousand of them. He's the real deal. He's the romeo to your juliet, the ying to your yang, the Nick to your Jeff, the....” he paused trying to think of another one.  
“The Kurt to my Blaine.”, Sebastian said smirking.  
Blaine rolled his eyes, “Way to be a smart ass, Bas.”  
“Hey! Don't hate on the pregnant guy.”, Sebastian said smiling.  
“You feel better now?”, Blaine asked.  
“Much.”, said Sebastian.  
“Are you going to tell, Liam”, Blaine asked giving him a pointed look.  
Sebastian sighed heavily. “I'll tell him as soon as he gets back with the girls.”  
Blaine smiled, “Good.”, He stood up. “Well, I need to go. I have to pick up the girls and Kurt's picking up Chinese.” Sebastian walked him to the door, and said good-bye.   
“That sounds good. I should order Chinese for dinner.”, he said to the silent apartment. Just then Cyrus woke up. Sebastian smiled, soon their would be another little one to love and cuddle. He couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Liam and the girls arrived home an hour later. Sebastian was waiting in the living room. Shortly after Blaine left he had ordered Chinese. Everything was now set up in the living room, which puzzled the three returning members of the Potter-Smythe's. They all knew that Sebastian only allowed eating in the living room, on very bad or long days.  
“What's wrong?”, Liam asked, after they were all sitting down. Sebastian was holding Cyrus, Liam was to his right, Luna to his left, and Love was across from him. When Liam spoke both girls turned to look at him curiously.  
“What I can't just eat with the people I love in my living room?”, he asked trying to avoid the question. Liam looked at him sternly, Sebastian looked back pleadingly. Silently asking him to drop it for now.  
Liam sighed, “Fine.”   
Sebastian smiled, and continued eating. After all, he was eating for two now.

That night after the girls were in bed Liam and Sebastian ended up on the couch again. Liam turned to look at Sebastian, “Are you going to tell me what's up now, or do I need to call Blaine?”  
Sebastian looked at his hands, resting in his lap.  
“I'm just not ready for you to leave me yet.”, Sebastian said.  
Liam frowned, “Why would I leave you? I'd never leave you. I love you, Bas.”  
“You say that now.”, said Sebastian crying, “But you won't love me when I'm fat, and can't see my toes. Or when I wake up with cravings at three o' clock in the morning. No one ever loves me then. Everyone leaves. Noah left, Harry left,.......you'll leave.”, he finished quietly.  
Liam felt a big grin grow on his face as he realized what he was saying.  
“Your going to have a baby?”, he asked happily.  
Sebastian looked up, confused. No one had ever responded like this. Noah had been confused, and indifferent. Harry had been angry, and violent. No one had ever been happy that he was pregnant.  
“Your not mad?”, Sebastian sniffled.  
Liam smiled softly, at the man he loved. The man carrying his child. “How could I be mad?”, he said softly taking Sebastian's hands in his. “This is all I ever wanted.”  
Liam never made it home that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A couple days later found Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff helping move Sebastian, and the kids into their new house. Well, Sebastian called it Liam's house, since he had paid for it all. Little did he know that Liam had written his name down on the deed so they actually both owned the house. 

It was a little yellow house two houses down from Nick and Jeff, and four houses down from Blaine and Kurt. Sebastian was in a very good mood. He was moving into a dream home, with his boyfriend and children. Also he had had no morning sickness, and could stand the smell of coffee. He would take these simple gifts while they lasted.

After everything had been moved in, the boys decided to have a barbecue, at Nick and Jeff's for supper. Sebastian offered to bring the drinks, and Kurt said that he and Blaine could manage the side dishes. Nick and Jeff, of course, would supply the barbecue. 

The night was full of laughter, and fun. The night ended early though, as they were all tired from moving everything all day.

Sebastian was just getting the girls ready for bed, when there was a knock at the door.   
“I'll get!”, he called. Liam was helping the girls with their bath. He opened the door, and saw the last person he expected to see.  
“Noah!”, he said


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“Noah! What are you doing here?”, Sebastian asked in shock. Noah looked at his feet.  
“I know that it's probably too late for this, but I wanted to ask for your forgivness. I want a chance to meet my daughters, and to get to know them, and be a part of their lives.”  
Sebastian looked at him shocked. He never thought he'd hear those words come out of Noah's mouth not now, not ever.  
“Why now, Noah?”, he asked tiredly.  
“I have my reasons.”, said Noah carefully.  
“Well, I have my reasons to tell you yes I forgive you, but no you can't see them. I don't want them getting hurt, when you up and leave.”  
“I'm not leaving.”, Noah said. “I live here now.”  
Sebastian tried to think of something to say. Noah turned, “I'll give you sometime to think about it. Talk it over with your boyfriend. You can call me at this number.”, he hand Sebastian a card with a number on. The number looked oddly familiar, but Sebastian couldn't think of where he might have seen it before.   
“Good-bye, Noah.”, he said. Noah waved, and walked away. Sebastian closed the door, and sighed. Liam came out of the bathroom, “Who was that, babe?”, Sebastian's heart thrilled at the term of endearment.  
“I'll tell you later.”, he said, as the girls came out of the bathroom.

After the girls were in bed, and Cyrus was sleeping in Sebastian's arms Liam decided to broach the subject again.  
“So who was at the door earlier?”  
“Noah.”, Sebastian said tiredly.  
“Who's Noah?”, asked Liam.  
“The girls other father.”, said Sebastian, his head in his hands.  
“What did he want?”, Liam asked.  
“He wanted to meet the girls.”, Sebastian said, “I don't know what to do. I want them to know their other father, but I don't want them to get hurt.”  
Liam nodded, “Well, is there anybody you could talk to that knows, Noah?”  
“He's Blaine's brother.”, Sebastian said.  
“Well,”, Liam said, rubbing Sebastian's back, “Tomorrow why don't you call Blaine. Until then stop stressing. It's not good for you or the baby.” Sebastian looked at him, and smiled.   
“You always know what to say to me.”, he cuddled into Liam's side. Liam wrapped his arm around Sebastian, and kissed the top of his head. “Of course I do, I love you.”

The next morning Sebastian decided to call Blaine as soon as breakfast was done. They had blueberry pancakes, courtesy of one, Liam Potter. Ever since he found out about the baby, Liam had taken over cooking, breakfast and dinner. As soon as the table was clear, the girls were off playing, and Cyrus was taking his morning nap, Sebastian went to the bedroom to call Blaine. After a few rings Blaine picked up.  
“Hello?”, Blaine said, with a yawn.  
“Hey, Blaine.”, Sebastian said softly, worry starting to creep in again.  
“What's up, Bas?”, Blaine said, even though he knew full well why Sebastian was calling. It was about the man in his guest room. The man who was dying.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sebastian explained everything to Blaine who listened, attentively. He knew he couldn't tell Bas that Noah had bone cancer, and was slowly dying. That wasn't his place. Noah needed to tell, Bas. But there had to be someway he could convince Sebastian to let Noah at least see the girls.  
“So now I don't know what to do.”, Sebastian concluded, “What do you think I should do Blaine?”  
“Well, he sounded genuine.”, said Blaine.  
“Should I let them meet him or not?”, Sebastian asked biting his bottom lip, nervously.  
“I think they should get a chance to know their other father.”, even if it is only for a couple months. Blaine added on in his head.  
“But why should I? What has he ever done?”, asked Sebastian trying to find some reason, any reason to not introduce girls to Noah.  
“He helped the police catch Azimio and Karofsky.”, Blaine said, “And I know your fishing here, Bas. I understand your scared, and don't want the girls hurt like you were, but you need to give him a chance. Sebastian sighed. Blaine was right he could do this.   
“Alright. I'll call Noah, and maybe he can come over today.”, He said  
“Good.”, Blaine said smiling into the phone, “See ya, Bas.” Blaine hung up and sighed.  
“Did it work?”, Noah asked looking at Blaine hopefully.  
“Yeah it did.”, Blaine said smiling at his brother. The two were better than they were, but they still hadn't got back to the relationship they had before Blaine had met Kurt.  
“I'm going to miss you.”, Noah said randomly.  
“Don't say that, Noah.”, Blaine said tears welling in his eyes, at the thought of his brother dying.  
Noah smiled sadly, “I want you to plan the funeral.”  
Blaine hugged his brother fiercely, “I said don't talk like that. Your not going to die.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Noah walked to Sebastian's house the next morning. Blaine had protested, saying he need to conserve his energy now that he was taking chemo, but Noah wouldn't hear of it. It was four house down, what was he their mother? Actually he was much better at the whole kid thing then their mother. Noah envied him that. He had never been good with kids.

His whole life he was the black sheep. Sure, his parents didn't like Blaine either, but they hated Noah. He wasn't as talented as Cooper. He wasn't as dapper as Blaine. He wasn't as cute as Sadie. He had always been compared, judged. When he found out Sebastian was pregnant he hadn't wanted his kids to feel that way. He figured it was best if he just stayed away. He got a job as a construction worker in Lima. One day he fell. Just tripped, you know like anyone can do, and he broke his ankle. They took him in for x-rays, and the doctor ran some tests. He found out he had stage 4 bone cancer. No way to treat, the chemo would help slow it down, with out it he would've died within two weeks. The chemo gave him six months. Six months to say good-bye to everyone he loved. Including two little girls he had never known, and a man he had been to scared to love.

He had told his parents of course. His mother had cried, albeit crocidle tears, at the thought of him dying. His father had stared at him blankly, and said he would pay the funeral bill. After that he had called Cooper and told him. Cooper, after getting over the shock, had cried and offered to come see him in Lima. Noah told him that he was leaving Lima, and to come see him at Blaine's. He had flown out to Blaine's the next day. They had been talking ever since the whole thing with Karofsky and Azimio went down. Noah hadn't told him what the doctor said though, he wanted to tell him in person. 

Blaine and Noah had always been close growing up. They had drifted apart as their teenage years progressed, but adulthood had started leading them back to that relationship. 

Noah had asked if he could come stay with Kurt and Blaine for a while. Blaine, being the hospitable brother, that he is told Noah of course he could come. 

A few days after Noah arrived, he and Elizabeth were wrestling. Kurt came upstairs afterwards while Noah was changing his shirt. Noah's staomach was littered in bruises. Kurt had gasped, and asked what was wrong. Noah had told him what the doctor said, and begged Kurt not to tell Blaine. Kurt, of course, told Noah it wasn't his place to tell, but that Noah needed to tell him soon.

Blaine had taken Noah's news very hard. He shut himself in his room, and wouldn't come out for anyone. Not even Kurt. He only ate when one of the kids brought him food. They were the only ones he would see. He took care of Akshay and Kendirck of course.

After a couple of days, Blaine was out of his room, and interacting with all of them, but he was hollow. After still a few more days, Kurt had finally had enough of it, and took all the kids to Nick and Jeff's, and left Blaine and Noah alone.

That was all it took for Blaine to completely break down. He had just gotten his brother back, and in six months he was going to be gone again, forever? How was that fair? Blaine had cried and clung to Noah, who awkwardly patted his brother on the back. It would be okay.

Noah reached Sebastian's house, and looked at it worriedly. What would happen? What would the day bring? Noah took a deep breath, and walked towards the front door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sebastian was nervously pacing the living room. He was really worried about introducing Noah to the girls. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he still felt a little unsettled, or maybe it was just the baby. 

Just then their was a knock at the door. Sebastian took a calming breath, and walked to the door. He opened it pasting on a smile. There stood Noah, looking hopeful and a little nervous.  
“Noah.”, he said, “Come in.” Noah smiled, and stepped inside the house.  
“Sebastian.”, Noah said turning to Sebastian as they entered the living room. “I have to talk to you. I have a reason for wanting to meet the girls now.” Sebastian felt his heart sink, maybe Blaine had been wrong.  
“What is it?”, Sebastian asked thickly.  
“I'm dying.”, Noah said.  
“What?!”, Sebastian asked falling back into a chair.  
“I have stage four bone cancer”, said Noah, “I have six months left to live.”  
“Why should I believe you?”, asked Sebastian faintly.  
“You can ask Blaine, or I could put you in touch with my doctor.”, Noah said, having thought that Sebastian might say something like this. Sebastian fanned himself.  
“So you want to meet the girls, because your dying?!”, he had started crying at some point. He wasn't sure when. Liam came out of the girls room, and saw Sebastian hysterically crying. Noah was akwardly patting his back. When he saw Liam he looked relieved.   
“I'm gonna go.”, he said nodding towards the door. “We can try tomorrow, or something.” Liam nodded, and Noah left.

Liam sat next to his boyfriend, and hugged him tightly. Sebastian turned into Liam's chest, and continued sobbing. Liam started rubbing his back soothingly.   
“This isn't good for the baby, love.”, he said. Sebastian however was to overcome with grief and horomones at the moment to try, and calm himself. Liam started to sing softly;  
“The sun goes down  
The stars come out   
And all that counts  
Is here and now   
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came”

By the time Liam had finished Sebastian had managed to some what compose himself.  
“What happened?”, Liam asked soothingly, still rubbing Sebastian's back.  
“He said that he's dying.”, Sebastian's said softly.   
“And you believe him?”, Liam asked, slighly skeptically.  
“He said that Blaine knew or he could put me in touch with his doctor. He had six months to live.”, Sebastian said, “I know that he left me, and the girls, and that he's better now, but he's still my first love. I still love him.”, Liam couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt, when Sebastian said that. “I don't want him to die. I want him to know the girls for longer than just six months. I'm just really sad.”  
Liam hugged Sebastian tightly. “I know, baby.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes then, Liam stood up. “Why don't you go take a nap, before our beautiful little munchkins wake-up.”  
“Are you sure you don't want any help with breakfast?”, Sebastian asked worriedly. Liam sniled,   
“I think I can manage.” Liam helped Sebastian up, it was good practice for when it was actually needed. Sebastian walked back to his room, and crawled in bed. It would be okay. It had to be, because Sebastian wouldn't except it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A couple days later Liam and Sebastian were going to the doctors to see the doctor. The doctor arrived a few minutes after Sebastian and Liam arrived in the room.  
“Good Afternoon, gentlemen. My name is Doctor Gilbert Blythe, and I'll be your obsetrician.”   
Liam and Sebastian both shook the doctor's hand. The doctor looked at his clipboard.  
“Now it says here that you've been pregnant before?”, he asked.  
“Yes.”, Sebastian said softly, “Twice.”  
“We're either of these pregnancies with multiples?”, he asked.  
“The first one.”, Sebastian said. The doctor nodded taking note on his papers.   
“Alright,” he said dragging the ultrasound machine over, “Let's see your little one.” He squeezed some of the gel onto Sebastian's stomach. A grainy image appeared.   
“There's your little one.”, he said smiling, “Would you like to find out the sex?”  
Sebastian looked at Liam shrugged, “It's up to you, babe.”  
Sebastian turned back to the doctor, “Yes, please.” Doctor Blythe nodded.  
“It's a baby girl.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Noah sat nervously waiting on the hospital bed. The doctor had said he needed to talk to Noah. The door opened, and the doctor walked in.   
“Good Afternoon, Noah.”, the doctor said in the fake cheery voice that the doctor always used when something was wrong.  
“What's wrong, doc?”, Noah asked tiredly. He hated it when people were fake with him.  
“Well, Noah. It would seem that this round of chemo, and apparently the one before didn't reduce the cancer growth in fact they increased it.”  
“Increased?!”, Noah asked thickly, “It can do that?”  
“It can.”, the doctor said sadly.  
“How long?”, Noah asked numbly.  
“Two days.”, the doctor said, “I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave the hospital.” He put his hands on Noah's shoulder. “I'm sorry, Noah.”

After Noah had been placed in his room, he took out his phone and turned it on. He sighed as he saw he had three missed calls from Blaine. He dialled his number.  
“Where the hell are you, Noah?”, Blaine asked angrily when he picked up the phone.   
“Blaine language.”, Noah heard Kurt say through the phone. He cracked a smile. At least he knew everyone he loved would be fine after he was gone.  
“I'm still at the hospital.”, said Noah wearily.  
“Why?”, Blaine asked anixiously. His frown evident in his voice. Noah didn't answer “Why are you still at the hospital, Noah?!”, Blaine asked starting to panic.  
“Some sort of complication.”, Noah said smiling sadly, at his brothers antics. “The chemo spread the cancer, made it grow faster. I'll be gone in two days.”  
“Noah, no.”, Blaine said, crying.  
“Don't start crying on me.”, Noah said his voice cracking. “Would you call Sebastian for me? I'd like to meet the girls before I go. I just don't think I could handle that conversation. I'm barely handling this one.”  
“Of course. I will.”, Blaine said, “Then I'm coming to see you.”  
Noah smiled sadly into the phone. “Don't bother yourself, bro.”  
“You'd never be a bother, Noah.”, Blaine sniffled, “I love you.”  
Noah smiled it was starting to take a lot of effort though, “Love you too, little bro.”

Blaine arrived an hour later. It was about six o'clock. There were a lot of tears, and hugs. Sebastian arrived with the girls half and hour later.  
“Hello.”, Noah said smiling at the girls.  
They smiled at him shyly. “So your our other daddy?”, Luna asked.  
“I am.”, Noah said smiling.  
“Why didn't you, and daddy get married?”, Love asked.  
Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, and Blaine looked at Noah, curious as to what he would say.  
“Well,”, Noah said smiling at the little girl. “I did some bad things. So I had to go to this place to think about what I'd done.”  
Love nodded seriously, “Like a time out?”  
“Like a timeout.”, Noah said smiling.  
“Daddy said we should always apologize after our timeout.”, Luna said matter of factly. “Did you apologize?”  
“I did.”, Noah said smiling at Blaine. Blaine smiled back. His brother would've made a good dad.  
“Why are you in the hospital?”, Luna asked, “Are you having a baby? That's why dad, and Uncle Blaine, and Uncle Nick come to the hospital.”  
“No, sweetie I'm not having a baby. I have this really bad sickness called cancer.”  
“Are you going to die?”, Love asked worriedly.  
“Probably, sweetheart.”, Noah said sadly.  
“I don't want you to die.”, Love said crying, and running , and hugging Noah. “I just met you.”  
Noah hugged the little girl tightly. Why did he have to break a heart so young? It wasn't fair.  
“Why don't you girls go see Uncle Kurt.”, Sebastian said after a bit, “I'll be out in just a minute. We've got to get home.”  
Noah watched the girls go, then turned to Sebastian. “You did good, Seb, you did good.”   
Sebastian's eyes filled with tears. He hugged Noah tightly, “I'll never forget you, Noah. I'll make sure they don't either.” After that Sebastian left.

After that, Blaine and Noah talked about when they were growing up. Where they'd thought they'd be verses where they actually were.  
“If I could change one thing. I would tell myself to go to Westerville to help you. Not because of mom.”, Noah said. Moving was growing hard, and he was getting very tired.  
Blaine smiled tear eyed, “Why wish that you came to Westerville at all?”  
Noah smiled tiredly, “Because if I hadn't then I wouldn't have to beautiful little girls. I wouldn't have met their amazing father. The man I love.”  
Blaine's eyes widened at his admission, “You love Sebastian?”  
“I always have.” Noah said, “I just always knew I wasn't the one. I wasn't good enough for him. I'm still not. I excepted that a long time ago. The fact that he's happy now is enough for me.” After that Noah closed his eyes, and never opened them again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The funeral was a very solemn affair. Only close friends and family were there. Of course Mr. and Mrs. Anderson didn't come. Blaine had been very upset by this, but Kurt reminded him that true family  
weren't always blood related. Blaine looked around, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Liam, and all of the children. Blaine smiled at his husband and squeezed his hand.

Sebastian watched numbly as they lowered Noah's lifeless body into the ground. It wasn't fair. His little girls had just met him. What was the point of him coming back, just to die? Sebastian didn't know when he'd started crying. He'd been crying on off for days. Ever since Blaine had called, and told him that Noah's dying wish was to meet his daughters.

Liam wrapped Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian borrowed into the warmth, and comfort that Liam provided. He was so strong. Sebastian was glad he had let this wonderful man into his life.

A couple days later Liam entered the house. Sebastian knew something was wrong,because his boyfriend was always whistling when he came home. Sebastian walked into the living room, over to Liam.   
“What's wrong?”, he asked frowning. He gave Liam a peck on the lips. Liam put his hands on Sebastian's slight, but very distinct baby bump.   
“What makes you think somethings wrong?”, Liam asked. Sebastian gave him a “stop the bullshit” look.   
“Because I know you.”, Sebastian said. “What's wrong?”  
“Are the girls here?”, Liam asked trying to avoid the subject.  
“Their at Kurt and Blaine's, and Cyrus is at Nick and Jeff's. I need sometime to myself earlier. Now stop avoiding the question, and answer me.”  
Liam sighed, “Fine. My parents want to meet you.”  
Sebastian looked at Liam shocked. “They know about me?”  
“Yeah.”, said Liam his voice trailing off.  
“But?....”, Sebastian said.  
“But they don't know that your pregnant again. They know about the girls, and Cyrus, but they don't know about our new little girl.”  
“I figured out a name by the way.”, Sebastian said smiling.  
“I'm sure it's amazing,”, Liam said smiling. His face turned serious again after a minute. “They want to get together tommorow night. My sister will be there too. She and I are really close. She knows everything.” Sebastian nodded solemnly.  
“I need to go pick-up the girls.”  
“Do you have too.”, Liam asked his eyes darkening slightly.  
“Liam.”, Sebastian moaned, as Liam kissed, and nipped at a sensative spot behind his ear.   
“By the way what did you decide to name the baby.”, Liam said, pulling away.  
Sebastian whined, “If I tell you can we keep going?”  
Liam chuckled, “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”  
“Ginny Anne Potter-Smythe.”, Sebastian said breathily, as Liam started licking and sucking down Sebastian's neck.   
“Bedroom.”, Sebastian moaned.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next night, Sebastian, Liam, Luna, Love, and Cyrus all got dressed, and left for the Potter mansion. Sebastian was nervous. He wanted to make a good impression on Liam's parents. He knew that Liam's parents weren't particularly fond of the idea of having a gay son. Sebastian remembered how his own “father” had reacted when he came out. He suddered at the thought. Liam grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze.   
“It's gonna be okay.”, he said. Sebastian smiled at him weakly.

Once everyone was seated around the table, supper began. Sebastian really liked Liam's sister Elsa. She was really sweet, and it was hard to see how anyone could dislike her. Liam's mother, Anna was very nice. She was a bit stiff at first, but Sebastian thought that she probably would be okay. Then there was Liam's father, Hans. Hans was a very stiff, posh man. He had an ego the size of the pacific ocean, which he was very proud of. Sebastian hoped that they wouldn't see Hans that much, he didn't want him to rub off on his kids. Not that he'd ever tell him that out loud. Liam stood up.  
“Everyone, we have announcement to make.”, he said smiling proudly. Everyone looked at Liam curiously.  
“Sebastian and I are expecting a baby in April.” Anna gasped happily. Elsa smiled knowingly. Hans, however, turned the color of a tomato. He turned to Sebastian.  
“You!”, he said angrily, “You did this!”  
“He didn't do anything!”, Liam said, angrily.  
“He's the reason your gay.”, Hans said spitting out the word gay, like it was some sort of disgusting disease, or something.  
“No, dad. I'm gay. I've always been gay.”, Liam said evenly, “I can see now this was a bad idea. We'll be leaving now. Mom, come see us sometime. Els, you know your always welcome, and I'll call you Sunday.” Both the Potter women smiled at Liam sadly. Liam gathered the girls, and Cyrus from where they had been having dinner with the staff. Once they got in the car Sebastian started to cry. Liam hugged him, while the girls watched silently from the back seat, and Cyrus slept through it all. This evening definitely hadn't gone as palnned.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Over the next few months things started to go smoothly for Sebastian and his family. He was still waiting for the day when Liam woke up and realized that he could do much better than Sebastian, but Sebastian had decided to enjoy the love while he had it. He was coming to find not everything lasted forever.

When Sebastian was about eight months a long something big happened. Liam had taken the girls over to his sister's. She had agreed to watch them, while Sebastian and Liam worked on the new nursery. Sebastian still wasn't quite comfortable with Cyrus being away from him for a long period of time. When Liam had been gone about fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door. Sebastian got up and walked to the front door. He hadn't been expecting anyone so he didn't know who it was. He opened the door, and immediately wished that he had just kept it closed. Standing there, on the porch was Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sebastian gasped. “Harry..... what are you doing here?”  
“I'm here for my son.”, Harry said coldly.   
“You made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with him.”, said Sebastian trying to keep his voice strong, and clear despite his growing inner anxiety.   
“Let me in Sebastian.”, said Harry, “I don't want to hurt you, or your new little bun in the oven.”  
“You aren't takeing him away from me.”, Sebastian said with resolve.  
“Let me in you, slut.”, Harry said malicously. It gave Sebastian pause enough for Harry to push past him into the house. Sebastian pushed the pain aside.  
“Get out of my house!”, he said trying to pull Harry away form the stairs. Harry pushed him, causing Sebastian to lose his balance, and fall. Harry started ascending the stairs. After a minute Sebastian's ran after him.   
“Get out of my house!”, he yelled. Harry payed no attention, and started down the hallway. Sebastian prayed that Cyrus would stay asleep, but sadly his prayers were not to be answered. Harry smirked, and headed towards Cyrus's room. The baby was crying loudly. It was time for him to be fed, and he didn't like waiting. Sebastian came into the room just as Harry picked him up.  
“Come on kid, you and I have a date with a well.” Sebastian gasped at how cold-hearted Harry was. He would kill a baby? An innocent baby?  
Harry brushed past Sebastian. Sebastian shook his head, and raced after Harry. He got between Harry and the stairs. He grabbed Harry's arm, trying to get Cyrus away from him.  
“Give him to me.”, Sebastian said his voice, filled with panic.  
“Let go.”, Harry said gruffly, trying to get Sebastian to let go. Sebastian didn't let go. Harry shook his arm even harder, still nothing. Finally he elbowed Sebastian. Sebastian gave a gasp of pain, and fell down the stairs, hitting his shoulder at the bottom. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, and headed towards the door. Sebastian tried to follow, but a sharp pain stretched through his stomach. The edges of his vision started to turn black. Just as he was about to pass out he heard Liam.  
“Where do you think your going?” Then his world turned black.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When Sebastian woke up he was in the hospital. He felt like something was missing. Something was wrong. He looked at his stomach, and he screamed in shock and horror. He hadn't noticed that Liam was sleeping on the couch next to him. Liam bolted up right.  
“Is something wrong, baby?”, he asked.  
“Where's the baby?”, Sebastian sobbed, “When did... How did....” He just couldn't finish the question. He had lost the baby, he was sure of it. Now, Liam would leave him, and Cyrus. Sebastian started sobbing harder  
“Cyrus?”, he asked almost dreading the answer. Liam smiled at him, “Cyrus is fine. He's at my sister's, and Harry is in police custody waiting for his turn at the electric chair. As for our baby... Our beautiful little Ginny Anne Potter-Smythe is getting a bath.”  
Sebastian started crying again. This time out of happiness.  
“I didn't lose her?”  
“No baby. You didn't lose her.”, Liam said smiling.  
“So when are you leaving?”, Sebastian asked a bit bitterly.  
Liam looked at him shocked. “Why on earth would I leave you?”  
“Because there's someone better out there. Someone younger, prettier, without kids.”  
“I love our kids.”, Liam said honestly, “All of them. Nothing you could ever do could make me leave you. And if you haven't figurered that out by now then I'll just have to tell you the one way I know how that I'm in this forever.” He got down on one knee.  
“Sebastian Lewis Smythe, you are the love of my life. When I met you I knew instantly that you were the one for me. No one gets me like you do. You are the love of my life. You gave me four increible kids, and I hope to have many more in the future with you. In you I found a family. Someone I can always be myself with. And I want that forever. So Sebastian, my love, will you marry me?”  
“Yes.”, Sebastian managed to choke out.

A couple minutes later a nurse came back with Ginny. She smiled at Sebastian.  
"It's good to see your awake. This little one wasn't happy. She isn't to fond of formula." Sebastian smiled at that. None of his kids had ever really liked formula. Not that Sebastian minded feeding them naturally. It was just that sometimes formula was quicker and easier. He laid back with Ginny, and thought about everything he'd been through. Sometimes it felt like things would never be okay. Sebastian looked over at Liam. He smiled actually maybe things would be okay. Maybe thay could even be more than okay. Maybe they could be great.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

The wedding was a splendid affair. They had it in the backyard of their house. The wedding was very small. Liam's mother, and sister were there. Sebastian's mom and real dad, as well as his step-father, and Troy and Holly. Then there were all the kids. Luna and Love were their flower girls, and Cyrus was their ringbearer. Liam's mom had the job of holding Ginny through the cermony. Sebastian was going to have Blaine and Jeff stand up with him, and Liam was having Kurt and Nick stand up with him.   
“I'm so nervous.”, Sebastian said.   
“You have nothing to be nervous about.”, Blaine said, “I'm the only one who needs to be nervous.”  
“What about?”, Sebastian asked, pretending that he didn't know. A couple days after Ginny was born Blaine found out he was pregnant, again. He was starting to show now, but not a lot of people knew that he was pregnant. Only the immediate family did.  
“You look fine.”, Sebastian said smiling.  
“You do too, Seb.”, Blaine said straighting Sebastian's tie. “Now let's go get your prince charming.”

The wedding was very simple, and short. They had wanted to keep it that way because of the amount of children in attendance. Liam and Sebastian wrote their own vows.  
“Sebastian, I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. There was just this air around you of sadness, and all I wanted to do was comfort you, and help put you back together. Eventually you did, let me in, and the more you did, the more I fell for you. There is no one on earth I'd rather be with than you and our family, Sebastian. You have made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me. You could never need to give me more. I love you, Sebastian Lewis Smythe, with all my heart.”

“Liam, when I met you I was in a very bad place. I thought that I was incapable of love, because others before you left me. Then you came along. You treated me like I was some sort of treasure or king, and I just couldn't believe that you actually loved me. I waited for the day when like the others, that attitude would just stop, and you would turn into a jerk or just leave. And I finally realize now.....”, his voice broke. Luna hugged Sebastian around the legs. Sebastian smiled waterly at her, and bent down to hug her properly.   
“It's okay to cry, daddy.”, she whispered in his ear.  
“I know baby doll.”, he whispered back. He stood back up. “I finally realize now that that attitude will never go away, because you really do love me. I have no idea what I did to deserve you Liam Andrew Potter, but I am so very thankful for whatever it was. I love you Liam, with all my heart.”

After the ceremony everyone went inside, and they had cake, and just hung out. It was a very good day for Sebastian. It was the day he finally got his happily ever after.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten years later at the warbler reunion......

Sebastian looked around him. Eveyone had come back for the ten year reunion. Wes and David were there with their wives and kids. Thad and Trent and all the rest of the guys were there too. Nick and Jeff were in attendance along with a nine year old Blair, a seven year old Christina, four year old Ryan, and three year old Benjamin. Blaine and Kurt had yet to arrive, but trying to get all their kids together wasn't exactly easy. Sadie was sixteen now, and gave Kurt and Blaine hell when it came to boys. Elizabeth was ten now, Rylan was eight and a half, Akshay and Kendrick were seven and a half. After having all of them Kurt and Blaine had decided that they were done. Fate however had other plans. One year after Akshay and Kendrick came along they had another little boy named Jacob. Jacob was now five. Then they had William who was two and a half now, and Blaine was pregnant yet again, with what they swore was their last child.

Sebastian smiled as he looked around the room. Everyone was laughing and talking having a good time. He looked at his own children running around, playing. Luna and Love were both ten. Cyrus was seven. Then Ginny was next at six. Zack was four, and Alexandra, but they called her Alex, was the baby at six months.   
“Whatch ya think about?”, Liam whispered in his ear. Sebastian looked at his husband, and smiled.   
“Just how glad I am that you rescued me, and how much I love you.”  
Liam smiled, and kissed his husband, “So your glad I


End file.
